


I Have Something to Tell You

by jelazakazone



Series: Magic revealed [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Banter, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur each have something to reveal to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with lunadeath02 about reveal fics and she had this idea that Arthur reveals his feelings. Then I thought that Arthur could reveal his feelings while Merlin reveals his magic (because we all know that Merlin is already in love with Arthur;)). I quickly dashed this out. In all likelihood, there will be a fic based on this, but I'm so amused by this little tidbit, I had to share.

"Merlin, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh, I have something to tell you."  
  
"You first," they say simulataneously.  
  
"Together then."  
  
"I love you."  
"I have magic."  
  
"You what?!!!"


End file.
